Feminine Influence
by SunlitMercy
Summary: Pink nail polish, black mascara, heavy eye shadow and a very bored Star...


**So, this is pretty random and I wanted to get it out of my system! I don't think it's that funny but…oh well…. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: no…I don't own them but who doesn't wish they did?**

**000**

Star was bored.

This was not uncommon being the only girl among five men. It was unfair, to tell the truth, that she was all alone.

There was no one to do her makeup or tell she was pretty or help her pick out the cutest skirts. There was no one to gossip to about the dramatic happenings of the boardwalk. There was no one to complain to when David was being more arrogant than usual and made her clean up around the cave.

She was all alone and beginning to think she would go crazy if she didn't find another female.

The boys used to bring girls home all the time just to get Star into a better mood. Star loved it; she loved talking to them, brushing their hair, and just having the presence of another woman around.

The girl would stay for a few days and Star would begin to hope she would be around forever.

Unfortunately, there was nothing the boys loved more than crushing Star's hope. It just reinforced their power over her.

After about a week, one of the boys, usually Marko or Paul would take the girl out for a "ride" and return alone.

After while, they simply stopped bringing girls home and that was the end of that.

Now, sitting alone on the bed, Star was beginning to wonder if would always be lonely.

She sighed sadly, wishing she could let the negative emotions consume her.

Then, she perked up, flipping her brown hair behind her shoulder and rushed towards the mismatched drawers that contained her belongings. Her eyes sparkled with a new found idea.

"All I need," she thought, "is some girl time."

From the drawers she pulled a sparkly purple makeup bag that contained various eye shadows, blushes, and nail polishes.

Sitting back down on the bed, she emptied her bag, scanning through the variety of colorful contents. She grimaced at the things that didn't please her like black nail polish and threw it back in the bag.

Then, smiling, she held up a bottle of neon pink Sally Hanson polish. It practically glowed it was so bright.

She shook the glass container and unscrewed it, noticing the heavy smell that invaded her nose. She snorted, trying to ignore the strong scent.

Then, carefully, she applied the color to her perfectly filed nails. She dipped the small brush back in to gather more polish and reapplied a second coat. After spending ten minutes on her fingers, she moved to her toes.

She wiggled her toes, looking at the pink painted nails with a satisfied smirk.

She sighed happily, realizing that all she needed was some actual time to be a girl, not David's slave.

"Perfect," she whispered to herself.

"Whatcha doin?"

She looked up, startled, to find Laddie standing next to the bed. His long hair shaded his brown eyes and hid his boyish smile.

"Oh, just painting my nails," she replied, screwing the cap back on the glass bottle.

She watched as Laddie picked up one of her tubes of eye liner and looked at it, puzzled.

"What's this?" he asked, opening the tube and sniffing it.

"My eye liner."

"What's that?"

He grimaced at the smell and closed it.

She shrugged. "Just something I use to look pretty."

"You don't need anything, Star, you are pretty!" Laddie grinned.

Star smiled.

Then, a thought came to her and she grinned.

"Hey, Laddie?"

"Yeah?" he asked innocently, toying with his jacket.

"Can I try something on you?"

He looked at her, confused. "Try what?"

She held up her empty makeup bag.

"Oh, just something. I overheard Paul and Marko talking about it the other day. _Everyone's_ doing it," she said nonchalantly.

Laddie leaned forward, interested. Paul and Marko were his favorite brothers.

"Even David?" he whispered.

"Even David," she whispered back.

His eyes widened. If David was doing it then it _must_ be okay!

"What is it?"

"Makeover's," she said.

He scrunched his tiny face up in a grimace.

"But only girls do that!" he complained. He couldn't see his brothers putting on makeup like an icky girl!

She shook her head, her bouncy curls swinging back and forth.

"No, boys do it too! I saw Paul and Marko doing it yesterday!"

He stared at her for a minute. "Did David?"

"Yes."

"Dwayne?"

"You bet."

"I guess if _they_ do it…" he replied, sitting on the bed.

Why did she think she ever needed another girl? She had Laddie!

Star searched through the bases until she found one that matched the boy's pale skin tone. Lightly brushing it on, she continued to blush and on to mascara.

"It smells weird!" he complained, pushing her hand away.

She laughed. "So what? Paul and Marko do it, remember?"

Laddie remained quiet.

Selecting a delicate pink to match his eyes, Star carefully applied the eye shadow, noticing how well she had done with Laddie.

For the final piece, she chose a light shade of red lipstick and smoothed it out over the boy's mouth.

He spat and licked his lips. "It tastes gross!" he cried, trying to wipe it off. Star grabbed his hand and brought it back down to the bed.

"It's supposed to," she said.

Then, she took a look at him and smiled.

"You're finished!"

In all honesty, Laddie looked like a clown. The colors sat on his face like mud and made him seem more feminine that necessary. The long hair didn't help.

"Oh, you look so pr-…er, I mean cool! You look just like Paul and Marko!" she said happily.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes wide.

She nodded, smiling.

Why had she never thought about Laddie before?

Suddenly, footsteps sounded in her highly attuned ears. The loud yells and shouts of the boys filled the cave and she jumped.

Star panicked.

She couldn't cover up Laddie's makeover that quickly!

"Laddie, I need -"

But Laddie was already running towards the boys.

"Laddie! Come back!" Star cried, leaning over the bed. Some of the makeup rolled off the bed, spilling onto the rocky ground. Star scrambled to clean up the mess while attempting to get Laddie back.

"Laddie! Come back!" she screeched.

"Paul! Marko! Look at me! Look at me!" Laddie said, jumping up and down.

"Hey, sport, what're you-"

Paul stopped short, his face held a look of shock.

"Laddie, what happened to your face?" Marko asked, his voice muffled from shoving his hand in his mouth to stifle the laughter.

"I look like you guys! Star said you do it too!"

Star's eyes widened as Marko and Paul looked over at her on the bed.

Then, David walked down with Dwayne following. David already had a scowl on his face. He looked irritated.

"Star, I need you to-"

David stared at Laddie like he had a birth defect. Then, he looked sharply at Star.

"What the hell?"

Star shrunk back in fear, spilling more makeup.

Dwayne just shook his head and walked away, sitting on the couch.

"Don't you like it?" Laddie asked, looking at all his brothers expectantly.

The cave suddenly went still.

Then, Paul and Marko doubled over laughing. They sounded like a pair of hyenas, unable to stop their amusement at the innocent boy's face.

"Star, what the hell did you do to him?" David growled.

"He…he looks like he just came from the circus!" Paul laughed, falling to the ground.

Marko couldn't speak he was laughing so hard. They stomped their feet against the ground, choking on their laughter.

Star grabbed Laddie's arm and spun him around to face her.

"You said they wore it too!" he cried angrily.

She ignored him and began wiping away the makeup from his face.

"That's fucked up, Star," David growled.

He was in one of those moods.

Star wondered what happened _this_ time.

"Apologize," he demanded, his blue eyes like slate.

Star's face flushed and she bent down to Laddie's height.

"Sorry, Laddie," she whispered.

Suddenly, she felt a pair of hands on her shoulder.

Looking up, she saw Paul's face twisted from laughter. She glared at him as he tried to compose himself.

"What?" she snapped.

He couldn't control himself and grinned.

"Me next!"

**000**

**So….yeah I told you it wasn't that funny….**

**R&R!**

**Sunny**


End file.
